


The Smash Frantics

by Kaeda_Blade26



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Boots everywhere, Comedy, F/M, Funny, I thought that this was hilarious, Modern Era, Parody, Poor Mario getting his legs nommed on by a goomba, Reflet is a trolling asshole in death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeda_Blade26/pseuds/Kaeda_Blade26
Summary: Smash Bros version of the 1984 "Last Will and Temperament" skit by The Frantics.





	The Smash Frantics

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a parody of the 1984 "Last Will And Temperament" skit by The Frantics but with six characters from Super Smash Bros in a modernized setting. As much as I love both Robin and Chrom, I'm gonna poke fun at them in this parody This was only for entertainment purposes only so enjoy. Btw Mario is the lawyer for this version of the spoof.

**Mario:** As-a the executor of Mr. Fenderton's estate, I have-a been empowered to read-a Mr. Fenderton's Last-a Will And Testament.

****Simon:**** Well, get on with it, the bars open soon.

****Robin:**** *sobbing* Oh, poor, dear Reflet! Waaaa!

****Chrom:**** Oh, there, there, Robin.

****Richter:**** *sighs* God, how predictably boring.

****Palutena:**** I never worked for a kinder man.

****Mario:**** If we are-a all seated, I shall-a proceed with the-a reading.

****Richter:**** I knew it.

****Simon:**** *snickers*

****Mario:**** *reading the will* "I, Reflet Bartholomew Fenderton, being of sound mind and body..."

****Simon:**** That's a laugh! *laughs*

****Mario:**** "...do hereby divide up my considerable estate as follows. To my overly emotional sister, Robin..."

****Robin:**** *sobbing*

****Chrom:**** Robin, darling, he's talking about us.

****Robin:**** Oh.

****Mario:**** "...who grubbed with her husband, Chrom, grubbed for everything they could get from me, and then cried crocodile tears when I needed sympathy..."

****Robin:**** What?

****Mario:**** "...To Robin, I leave a boot to the head."

****Robin:**** A what?

_*BONK!*_

****Robin:**** Ow!

****Chrom:**** Robin, are you okay?

****Mario:**** "...and another boot to her dorky husband, Chrom."

_*BONK!*_

****Chrom:**** Ow!

****Simon:**** *laughing*

****Robin:**** This is an outrage!

****Mario:**** "...ah, but still, you are my sister, you have both admired my Rolls Royce, and since I no longer need it..."

****Robin:**** Oh, dear Reflet he's too kind!

****Chrom:**** Yes.

****Mario:**** "...I bequeath another boot to the head."

****Robin:**** What?

_*BONK!*_

****Robin:**** Ow!

****Simon:**** *laughing*

****Mario:**** "And one more for the dork."

_*BONK!*_

****Chrom:**** Ow!

****Mario:**** "Next, to my alcoholic brother..."

****Simon:**** Hey, I don't want no boot to the head!

****Mario:**** "...to dear Simon, who has never worked a day in his drunken life..."

****Simon:**** *shields his head* I'm coverin' up my head!

****Mario:**** "...I leave my wine cellar and three crates of my finest whiskey."

****Simon:**** Really?

****Mario:**** "And a boot to the head."

_*BONK!*_

****Simon:**** OH!

****Mario:**** "And another for Robin and the dork."

_*BONK!*_

****Robin:**** Oh!

_*BONK!*_

****Chrom:**** Ow!

****Mario:**** "Next, to my know-it-all nephew, Richter..."

****Richter:**** This is so predictable...

****Mario:**** "...I leave a boot to the head."

_*BONK!*_

****Richter:**** Uh! I knew it.

****Mario:**** "And one for Robin and the dork."

_*BONK!*_

****Robin:**** Ah!

_*BONK!*_

****Chrom:**** OH!

****Mario:**** "This takes care of family obligations. And now, to Mrs. Palutena..."

****Palutena:**** Oh, uh, I don't want nothin'.

****Mario:**** "...who took care of me faithfully these many, many years, who cared, made me laugh, brought me tea..."

****Palutena:**** Oh, I didn't mind.

****Mario:**** "To Mrs. Palutena, I bequeath a boot to the head."

_*BONK!*_

****Palutena:**** OH!

****Mario:**** "And one for Robin and the dork."

_*BONK!*_

****Robin:**** AH!

_*BONK!*_

****Chrom:**** OH!

****Mario:**** "And so, to my cat Mr. Fluffles, I leave my entire vast...boot to the head!"

_*BONK!*_

_*MEOW!*_

****Mario:**** "And finally, to my lawyer, Mario, who has helped me on this will, I leave not a boot to the head...but a rabid goomba, to be placed in his overalls?!" Auugh!! Ow, ow ow ow ow ow, and, and, "...and I leave my entire estate of 10 million dollars to the people of Calgary so they can afford to move somewhere decent!" *pants*

****Chrom:**** Is that it?

****Richter:**** That's it?!

****Simon:**** That's disgraceful!

****Mario:**** There's one last-a thing for everyone.

****Simon:**** Cover your heads, everybody!

****Mario:**** "I leave everyone a lifetime supply of ice cream."

****Chrom:**** Ice cream?

****Simon:**** Ice cream?

****Richter:**** Ice cream, that's all?

****Mario:**** That's-a all.

****Palutena:**** Well, what flavor is it?

****Mario:**** Boot to the head-a!

_*BONK!* *BONK!* *BONK!* *BONK!*_

****All:**** OW!


End file.
